Music To My Ears
by Littlepaw
Summary: Creek! Craig doesn't like to sing. Tweek is determined to hear him sing. fluffy oneshot. It's my first try at something like this that I actually finished.... rated T just because


**Ok, this my first Creek story so I know it sucks. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes and if I maybe**

**didn't do well with the story at all.**

**There should be better in the future!**

**(Thank you so much for the reviews!)**

* * *

" I don't sing," Craig glared daggers at the drama teacher while flipping her off.

The teacher gasped and yelled, " Craig! That earns your fifth detention this week. I suggest you behave or else I'll make you have in school suspension!"

Craig looked away, glaring at the ground and when the teacher walked away, he muttered, "bitch."

" Craig, be careful. Sh-ergh, she might hear you," Tweek put his hand on his friend's shoulder, slightly twitching.

" Whatever. At this rate I don't think I really care," Craig let out an exasperated sigh, shooting another bird at nothing in particular this time.

Tweek paused for a moment and then asked, " What do you have against singing anyways? Ergh, I-I mean plays can be pretty gahh-fun."

" I just hate singing and that's that," Craig snapped.

Tweek let his hand fall from Craig's shoulder. It probably wasn't the best time to touch him especially now since he was in such a foul mood. Was he really just mad over the singing? It was a pretty weird thing to get that mad about.

Just as Tweek was about to say something else, the bell rang, signaling the end of the day.

" Craig," the teacher called and Craig slowly turned around, silently cursing, " Don't forget about your detention tomorrow. Two hours after school."

Craig spun back around without so much as a nod and raised the bird over his shoulder as he started walking toward the bus ports. Tweek glanced nervously back at their teacher, but luckily she hadn't seen it. He caught up to Craig and sighed very loudly, which was also followed by a loud ugh.

" What's your problem Tweek?" Craig's anger seemed to have subdued for now. Maybe it was the thought of watching Red Racer when he got home.

" I just... wish you'd t-tell me why you hate singing so much, nngh," Tweek looked up at his friend hopefully.

Craig just chuckled, " There's no reason, honestly now."

Now he was laughing about it? Tweek was confused.

" Hey," Craig stopped and put both his hands on Tweek's quivering shoulders, " Don't worry about it, because I know you are. It's honestly nothing."

Tweek stared into his brilliant blue eyes. _Were his eyes always this intense?_ Tweek thought, but shook it away. " Alright Craig. If-gahh, if you say so," Tweek replied and gave him a reassuring smile.

" Good," Craig smiled, his sore temper now completely vanished, " Well, I'll talk to you later!" The strings hanging from his blue hat flew behind him as he ran off toward his bus.

Tweek smiled and waved after him and then headed toward his own bus. As he sat down in an empty seat, he sighed. Even though he had promised Craig he would worry, he couldn't help it. He twitched, wishing he had some coffee to soothe his thoughts.

Wait. What if Craig's whole disliking music was connected in some way to something bad? What if he was plotting something? Craig surely had a reason and he was hiding it from him. Tweek was his best friend and therefor deserved to know everything. It was all just too much pressure!

Tweek yelled and plunked his head against the back of the seat in front of him. Maybe a little too hard, because the kid that was sitting in front of him turned around.

" Hey, watch it!"

" GAH! OH GOD! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

" Oh Tweek, I didn't know it was you. It's alright," it was just Butters. Tweek twitched in relief. " So how ya doing?"

" Oh, I'm f-fine," Tweek replied still a little shaken up.

Butters rubbed his thumbs together like he always did and said, " Oh well that's good."

" Nggh. Uh, Butters? Do you t-think it's suspicious if someone doesn't like singing and doesn't have-gahh, a good reason not to?" Tweek asked tentatively.

" Uh no. Why?" Butters looked confused.

" It's n-nothing, nghh," Tweek wondered if he was over reacting about the singing thing after all.

Suddenly, Tweek's face lit up as an idea struck him.

" Uh, what? What happened?" Butters looked even more confused.

" Oh nothing. Ergh, I just thought of a r-really great idea," Tweek twitched and grinned.

" Okay, if you say so," Butters turned back around in his seat and Tweek got his stuff together to get ready to get off the bus. If his idea wasn't perfect, then Tweek didn't know what was.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Ok. I'll be, ack-there soon," Tweek hung up the phone and grabbed his bag. It was Friday and so he was going to spend the night at Craig's house. It was the perfect time to execute his plan.

When he got there, Craig opened the door with a smile. " Come on in," he motioned with his hands. Tweek twitched as he walked in. They climbed up the stairs and Tweek put his stuff down in Craig's room.

" So what do you want to do?" Craig asked.

Tweek smiled slightly, " I have an idea." Tweek unzipped his bag and pulled out a game and a microphone.

Craig did not look at all pleased. " What is this? You know I don't like singing," Craig glared and flipped off the microphone.

" Ughh. It's a really f-fun game I promise," Tweek pushed his stuff toward Craig.

Craig muttered and hooked it up to his Xbox. When the main menu came up, Craig shoved the microphone back in Tweek's hands, " You'll be doing the singing."

_I'll get him to sing next round_, Tweek though and took the mic. He chose the song 'Island In the Sun' by Weezer. For some reason that song calmed him.

As he sung, Craig just watched blankly. Tweek was doing terrible. His voice was too strained to hold any right tone for the song. Less than half way through the song, he failed.

" Oh Jesus! I suck! Ack!" Tweek looked at Craig, wondering what he though. To his surprise, he was laughing.

" Oh my God Tweek! You really do suck!" Craig put his hand in front of his mouth to suppress his laughter.

Tweek shouted, " No Errg! I'll show you. I'll do better-uggh, better this time!" Tweek chose a different song, but this time he did even worse.

" ERGH! OH GOD! This is too much pressure!" Tweek was twitching fiercely, " Why don't you try now Craig. Gahh."

Craig sat up from laughing hysterically and, still giggling, said, " No way dude. But how about we go get you some coffee downstairs. Looks like you need some."

Damn. Of course Craig knew that Tweek couldn't say no to coffee. Tweek shook as he got up. Oh wait. What if this was all apart of Craig's plan? He was just distracting Tweek with coffee! Tweek had to stop him!

" GAH! Craig, I know exactly what you're up to!" Tweek shouted and pointed to Craig.

" Tweek, what in the hell are you talking about?" Craig chuckled and grabbed Tweek's hand and pushed it away from him. Tweek felt his hand tingle from where Craig had touched him. _That was weird_, Tweek thought.

" You are just trying-nhgg, trying to get out of singing! Ack!" Tweek continued with the accusation.

" Yeah, who cares. Come on Tweek, it doesn't matter. Just forget about it and come get some coffee," Craig grabbed Tweek's wrist and pulled him out of his room and downstairs. Tweek blinked and suppressed a shiver at Craig's touch.

" Are you cold Tweek?" Craig asked.

" Oh no, I-I'm fine," Tweek started to feel his cheeks grow hot as Craig's hand slipped down to where they were almost holding hands. _What's wrong with me? Why am I getting all these weird feelings?_

When they arrived in Craig's kitchen, he let go of Tweek and opened a cabinet. He grabbed a pack of instant coffee that he kept for times like this when Tweek came over.

While they waited for the water to heat up in the microwave, Craig took off his blue hat and ruffled his black hair. " Dude, Tweek. Are you okay? Don't tell me you're getting sick," Craig shook his head and he asked.

Tweek twitched, " I'm fine. Errgh, do I not look fine? What is it!?"

" Calm down Tweek, you're just a little red," Craig lifted his hand to Tweek's forehead.

Tweek slightly jumped at his touch, his heart beating faster.

" Well, you feel a little warm," Craig slowly slid his hand to Tweek's cheek.

Tweek's heart felt like it would burst out of his chest and he felt his face heat up more than before. Craig's hand was so soft and it felt good against his cheek. Both of their gazes were locked while Craig still held his hand on Tweek's quivering cheek.

The loud beep of the microwave snapped them back into reality. Craig's hand fell and he turned around to take the mug out. As he mixed in the coffee, Tweek grabbed his chest and gasped as if he had just been under water for a long time and had come up to get air. _Whoa...that was intense..._ he thought.

" Well, here you go," Craig gave him a small smile. Tweek's heart beat faster again.

The boys headed back upstairs and both sat on the bed. They sat silently as Tweek sat there sipping his coffee as quietly as he could.

" So Tweek, still want to hear me sing?" Craig asked after a while of silence.

Tweek brightened, " Yes! That'd be great!"

" Well," Craig got up and walked toward his Xbox, " too bad." He laughed and Tweek glared at him.

" Gah! Craig!" Tweek set down his now empty mug. It was pretty damn good for instant coffee.

" I _will_ play Guitar Hero for you though," Craig smirked.

" No way!" Tweek shook his head and stood up.

Craig walked over to his stereo which had his ipod hooked up to it and turned it on, " Fine. We can just listen to music." When the music started, Craig added, " And we can dance!"

Swinging his arms around, Craig began dancing. Tweek watched him for a moment and finally joined him. They danced through a couple of the rock and alternative songs that Craig had on his ipod.

Suddenly, a slow song came on. In fact, it was the kind of song that was played for slow dancing at a school dance.

" Craig, what-nghh... you like this song?" Tweek thought it strange, but oddly, he felt like dancing.

" It's good for when you need it okay," Craig scowled and subconsciously shot the bird. Craig then looked at Tweek and said hesitantly, " ...Hey Tweek. Do you want to dance?" Tweek felt his heart skip a beat. Craig held out his hand towards his friend and when Tweek just stared at it shyly, he added, " You know, just for future practice of course."

Tentatively, Tweek took Craig's hand and put his free hand on his shoulder feeling slightly lightheaded. Craig placed his free hand on Tweek's waist and Tweek felt his heart speed up again. At first they were clumsy, but then their dancing improved. Craig even twirled Tweek around and that made Tweek laugh.

" What's so funny?" Craig glared, but it was only halfhearted.

" Oh, it's nothing," Tweek smiled, his face beet red.

When the music ended, they froze, their gazes locked.

" I never noticed how pretty... _cool_ your eyes are," Craig quickly added cool right after he said pretty. Tweek looked down and smiled, " You too. Your eyes are really-urgh, intense."

Suddenly Tweek let go off Craig's hand and backed up, feeling flushed because perhaps he had said too much. Not noticing the bed, Tweek backed into it and fell flat on the bed. Craig laughed and fell on the bed beside him.

Tweek didn't understand why his heart was beating so fast. Every time he glanced at Craig, his heart started racing. And every time their skin barely touched, his face heated up, leaving him feeling dizzy. _This couldn't be the feeling I think it is. I mean, it's wrong. What's wrong with me? Ughh!_ Tweek's eye twitched as he thought.

Craig sighed and looked up at his ceiling. " So what now Tweek?" He closed his eyes and waited for an answer.

Tweek thought for a moment and said, " You could always-nghh, sing." Tweek looked at him with hopeful eyes.

" Tweek, haven't we been over this million times. I don't like singing, I will never like singing, and I never will sing!" Craig sat up as he said this flipping things off in his room.

Tweek's face fell into a disappointed pout. _He sure is stubborn..._

Tired of being bored, Craig decided to play Guitar Hero. After that, he convinced Tweek to play Halo with him. Of course Craig won because Tweek couldn't control himself. And besides, Tweek's mind was on other things. How soft Craig's hair looked and how his eyes would glow when he won the game. It was hopeless. Tweek just couldn't help that just maybe...

" Ah Tweek, look what time it is!" Craig looked at the clock with frustration, giving it the finger. It read 4:00 A.M, " I have to be somewhere at 9:00. It'll be an ass to get out of bed!"

Tweek shakily nodded and got his tooth brush and stuff out. They both headed to the bathroom and started brushing their teeth. Craig finished and spit, but Tweek kept brushing. He didn't want cavities or plaque after all.

As Tweek was brushing and lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize that Craig had taken off his shirt. He glanced at him and did a double take. His heart beat quickened and he slightly blushed. Craig had such a well toned body and Tweek had the rising urge to just touch him.

" Tweek, I know I'm sexy, but you've been brushing your teeth for like five minutes," Craig smirked at Tweek.

Tweek's whole face became red and he spit into the sing before defending himself, " What oh, no I... I mean-GAH! You're very good looking. ACK! I mean for people who would like you! UGHH!" Tweek started flipping out, tugging on his hair and poorly buttoned shirt.

" Calm down Tweek! I understand okay. Though you act like a little fag," Craig snickered.

" GAH! NO! I'M NOT A FAG!" Tweek shouted.

" Tweek, Tweek, I'm just messing with you," Craig put his hand on Tweek's shoulder.

Tweek jumped, " Urgh, Craig you're so mean!" He glanced nervously at Craig's hand perched on his shoulder. " Okay, I'm going-nghh, to change now," Tweek shoved Craig out of the bathroom and closed the door.

Tweek sighed and leaned against the door. Then he slowly got up and began stripping to his boxers. He looked at himself in the mirror. He wasn't really toned like Craig. He was more skinny and bony. _Ughh, I look horrible..._ Tweek then put on his P.J.s the best he could, still missing some buttons on the shirt. When he was done, he carefully opened the door a crack. Craig was no where to be seen. Quietly as his shaking allowed him, he ventured into Craig's room.

All the lights were off and when Tweek's eyes adjusted, he could see a lump on the bed that was Craig, his back facing him. Craig had already made Tweek a bed on the floor, so Tweek crawled under the covers of his make shift bed.

It was completely silent. Tweek nervously looked around Craig's room, the dark making it hard to make things out. _I hope the underpants gnomes don't come, gah!_

Suddenly, Tweek heard a sound. It was very soft and was coming from up on the bed. _OH JESUS! _Tweek tried not to burst out. As he listened, he realized it was the sound of humming, and the tune was familiar. The humming became louder and louder until it formed into words. Was Craig singing? _No he couldn't be. But then who is? _Tweek thought as he sat up and looked at Craig's back.

_When you're on a golden sea _

_You don't need no memory  
Just a place to call your own  
__As we drift into the zone_

_On an island in the sun  
We'll be playing and having fun  
And it makes me feel so fine  
I can't control my brain _

_We'll run away together  
We'll spend some time forever  
We'll never feel bad anymore _

" Craig?" Tweek said tentatively

_hip hip  
hip hip  
hip hip _

When Craig didn't answer, Tweek stood up and tried to crawl over Craig to the unoccupied side of the bed. Suddenly Craig's hand shot out and grabbed Tweek's arm, causing him to fall on top of Craig.

" ACK! Craig!" Tweek's face flushed as he stayed glued to the spot, Craig's blue eyes holding him there.

" You wanted to hear my sing...and this is your favorite song..." Craig couldn't look away. He smiled and and brushed his hand through Tweek's hair. Tweek gulped, his heart feeling like a jackhammer.

" Tweek," Craig said and then suddenly rolled Tweek over on the bed so that Craig had him pined on his back. Craig came closer to Tweek's face, if it was possible, making Tweek's heart beat faster. Their noses were almost touching and Craig's hair tickled his face.

" Craig, you-gahh, sing great," Tweek tried to smile, but it came out goofy because he was so nervous.

That was all it took. As if Tweek's response was a signal, Craig slowly closed the gap that had been formed between their mouths. Tweek squeezed his eyes tight. He was terrified. Craig ran his tongue over Tweek's bottom lip. Tweek gasped and Craig's tongue reached inside his mouth.

_I can't believe we're kissing. What if I kiss bad. ACK! _Tweek, hesitantly responded to Craig's kiss, feeling really embarrassed when he moaned loudly. Tweek's hands hesitantly reached up and touched Craig's bare chest. It was so soft and smooth. As for Craig, his hand had ventured up Tweek's shirt and the other was tangled in his messy blond hair. It felt like they were meant to kiss. It just felt right. He really was falling in love with his best friend.

They both gasped for air and locked gazes. " Tweek, I'll only sing for you," Craig smiled and rubbed Tweek's cheek.

Tweek blushed and sighed, " Your voice is music to my ears."

* * *

**I was inspired by many things...  
**


End file.
